Once Upon a time this is not that story
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: Once Upon a time, there was a Prince and a Princess who got together and nothing bad every happened to them, this is not that story. This is a story of a girl and a boy who are thrown together in the most unlikely of circumstances. This is the story of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1-The first meeting

Once Upon a time, there was a Prince and a Princess who got together and nothing bad every happened to them, this is not that story. This is a story of a girl and a boy who are thrown together in the most unlikely of circumstances. This is the story of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

_Crack! _I woke up. What? _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Someone was at the door. My sense of intrigue led me to my window to see if I could see who needed my help so much that they were banging on my door at 3 in the morning. I couldn't see anyone so I went downstairs and looked through the keyhole and I saw none other than Draco Malfoy…

I opened the door immediately. I was pouring down with rain and he was soaking. Once he was inside I gave him a blanket and I put some wood on the fire. Once we were both sat down with some of my dad's special tea I asked him what I wanted to ask him as soon as he got inside.

"Draco, I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" He sighed then looked upset.

"Luna I'm sorry I didn't know what to do, where to go! I was so scared and I don't have any friends". I was puzzled; I thought he had Crabbe and Goyle.

"But Draco what about Crabbe and Goyle, aren't they your friends?" He laughed.

"Oh they're not my friends they are as bad as the rest of them." I looked even more confused "I'm sorry I am not explaining this very well. I have just done a terrible, terrible thing." He was shaking now. I don't know what this terrible thing was but I was so intrigued I almost didn't care if it was good or not but from the expression on his face I knew it wasn't going to be too good.

"Go on Draco. You have to tell me now. I am almost falling off my seat with the tension!" He gave a little chuckle. Then immediately remembered how serious whatever he needed to tell me was.

"Luna, I just became a death eater..." everyone thought it may happen but I didn't think that it was going to happen so soon. I didn't care if he liked me or not at that moment there was one thing he needed and one thing only. A hug. I ran over to him and nearly knocked his chair over. I hugged him so tight I think he was finding it hard to breathe. Then he did something I would of least expect him to do. He hugged me back and then he started cry into my jumper.

"Draco. I really need to go to sleep now and so do you I will explain to my father in the morning and we will sort it out but we need to go back to Hogwarts in a few days' time and we need to figure out how to get all of your things from your house" Draco and I said goodnight and then we both went to bed I gave him a blanket and a pillow. Then he mouthed thank you to me and I smiled in reply.

_The next morning_

I woke up to find a wand pointing as my face. I was in some strange place with a random assortment of things. Then I remembered the events of last night. I looked up to see who was pointing the wand at me and saw none other than Xeno Lovegood looking at my arm with malice in his eyes. I had to check if it had all been a bad dream but no there it was. The dark mark as clear as day branded on my arm. I screamed for Luna and then I heard a thudding coming in the direction of the stairs. Suddenly Luna appeared in the room wearing a strappy red tank top that said Gryffindor on it and had a lion printed on it. She also was wearing red shorts which had paw prints on. They were eccentric but pretty hot! Wait, no I didn't mean that!

"DAD STOP! He's fine! He was explaining to me last night what a huge mistake he had made in getting that mark and he didn't want to do it but they would have hurt him if he hadn't done it!"

He lowered his wand and walked outside. Luna offered me some breakfast and she suggested that we try and go to my house and get some stuff so I could go to Hogwarts but I said that was too risky and that I would have to buy everything again and that I had enough money to get me to London and then I could go to Gringotts. She insisted on coming with me though and then she said that her dad could come too but I thought that may just be a little to awkward if we ran into potter and co. We decided to go tomorrow seeing as the day after that we need to go back to Hogwarts so we would just stay a night at the leaky cauldron.

For the rest of the day I went and sat down by the river with Luna and looked at the fish as we talked.


	2. Chapter 2- To Diagon Alley

_The following day_

"Get up sleepy head!" I threw a pillow at Draco.

"Yep, Yeah, I'm up, I'm up! Cease fire!" We both laughed. We had breakfast and we headed off to Diagon Alley straight away. First we went to the Leaky Cauldron to book two rooms. That's when the problems started.

"What do you mean they only have one more room left and that it is a room with only one bed?"

"I mean we either stay on the streets or we have to share a room" I thought it was pretty self-explanatory but apparently not! "So what do you want to do?"

"Oh I guess we'll need to take the room then!"

"OK be back in two ticks!" When I got back I showed him our room and I had already tried out the bed for bounce-ness so I was not surprised when he did the same thing! "So I'll take the floor and you are on the bed!"

Oh what do I do now? Do I offer to go on the floor and act nice or would that offend her? Oh I'll just offer to go on the floor.

"Luna don't sleep on the floor don't you girls like to get your beauty sleep?! I'll sleep on the floor I can be this beautiful every time I wake up!"

Did I sound too cocky? Oh great now I sound vain and she'll be offended that I said she wasn't beautiful when she is! Wait…what! Did I just think that?!

"Oh that's so kind of you Draco but really I don't mind sharing the bed! Well it was a long journey so I'm going to go and freshen up!"

I agreed to share the bed and then she went in the shower and I just waited there thinking things through in my head. Twenty minute later she came back into the room and asked me if I was ready to go to Gringotts.

I withdrew about fifty galleons and then we went and got new robes for me and all my new books I offered to get Luna all her stuff as a thank you but she would only let me get her one book for her favourite subject.

After we had everything we went for a quick ice cream and then went back to the Leaky Cauldron. I got changed. Oh I didn't think of the fact that I only packed PJ bottoms I had my Quidditch jumper and I was about to put it on when a heard a Luna curse in the bathroom.

"Luna? Are you ok?"

"No…I am such an idiot I forgot my PJ's!" She called them PJ's too! That's so cute! I mean I could lend her my Quidditch jumper.

"Luna do you want to borrow my Quidditch jumper. It's Slytherin but no one will see you!" she laughed.

"Alright then pass it under the door!" and I did and then she came out. I was nearly drooling. She looked hot! "So…do I look ok?"

"You look great!" and I meant it! We got under the covers and she said night and so did I but about 10 minutes later we were still wide awake. "We could watch a film that might make us fall asleep."

"Yeah that could work" So conjured up a projector and the film of her choice. And it worked she went to sleep…on my lap. I kept on running my hands through her hair and when she was asleep I would fiddle with her hair and then I fell asleep.

Once I woke up she had turned around on my stomach and now she had her arm around me. Then I realised how compromising this position looked but I didn't care! Then I saw the time and I woke her up telling her that we needed to get up or else we would miss the train.


	3. Chapter 3- Off to Hogwarts

Luna asked me to sit with her on the train. Of course I said yes. We got to the compartment and guess who was sitting there, none other than potter and weaselby. Why did they have to be everywhere?!

"What do you want Malfoy?" I was about to speak but Luna spoke for me. We had agreed before we got on the train that it was best not to mention the death eater thing to anyone might freak people out a bit.

"Draco is here as my guest he is my friend"

"You and Malfoy are friends?!" potter and weaselby laughed so hard they nearly fell off the seats.

"Yes we are Potter! Do you have a problem with that?" He shook his head still laughing "Good then I don't suppose you'll mind calling me Draco then" Draco extended his hand to try and show Luna that he could be forgiving.

"As long as you call us by are real names then I am willing to let you sit here." I nodded and took a seat between to Luna and the window.

About half way through the train journey I and Luna got asked by Weasel - Ron's little sister Ginny to go to the front of the train.

We were met by two of last year's prefects.

"What did you want us for?"

"I thought you knew. It should have said on your Hogwarts letter that you two are prefects for Ravenclaw and Slytherin"

"Really, wow! Does that mean we get our own dorms?"

"Yes and you two are going to have to share an en suite the Wesley twin's put some of their new pranks in there and we can't anything in there to work so we have made a few modifications and it should be fit for you both."

COOL! I had my own room! Oh and I am sharing a bathroom with Luna! That means she can still help me if the need arises! This year was going to be so amazing.

We got to the compartment and I had a smug look on my face.

"How have you got into trouble already Draco and how have you dragged poor innocent Luna into your mischief?"

"Oh no Harry we are prefects!" Luna said in a voice which showed too much emotion for me!

"Really! Ron! Hermione! Meet your fellow prefects"

"WOW! Congrats Luna!"

"Don't forget Draco! Ron why don't you shake hands with your fellow prefect"

Ron slowly put his hand out and Draco shook it and with a smug look turned to Hermione and asked to see her outside the compartment for a second

"Hermione. I know you hate me right now well ever since I called you that awful word but I need your help! I think I'm in love with Luna…" Hermione just stared at him.

"I hate you so much Malfoy but I think you deserve to be happy and so does Luna so yes I will help you"

"Hermione I swear if I didn't like Luna so much then I could probably kiss you right now!"

"Right so the first thing you need to do is become her friend." I groaned at this. "Malfoy after this you need to try and go and do things together. Mostly do what she wants to do but occasionally throw in something you like to do. You need to tell her things that you don't tell anyone else. You need to be you and not the fake you that you play up all the time. Then Draco you can tell her how you feel only then. Before then don't try and make any advances towards her. OK!"

"Hermione what if I told you that last night we shared a bed" she sighed "and she fell asleep with her arm around me" Hermione looked stressed.

"No, stick to the plan still I don't know if Luna meant anything by it" When they got back to the compartment Luna and Pot-Harry were missing.

"Hey where's Luna?"

"She went to talk to Harry about something in private"

"Oh ok"

"And that gives us a great opportunity to find out why you're really here."

"That won't be necessary me and Draco have had a chat and I know why he is here and it is with good intention."

"Harry…don't be mad at me" Harry looked puzzled

"Why would I be mad at you Luna?"

"Ok then, I shared a bed with Draco"

"YOU WHAT?" he turned to go back to the compartment.

"SH! And I kind of fell asleep on him…with my arms around him…" Harry stopped dead in his tracks

"YOU SLEPT WITH MALFOY!"

"Keep your voice down I don't want the whole train knowing. Plus we had to share a bed it was the only room left at the Leaky Cauldron." When I looked up from my feet I saw Harry had gone. Crap! I ran back to the compartment to find Harry pinning Draco up by his throat just outside the compartment.

"THOUGHT YOU'D TRICK LUNA INTO BED DID YOU!" Harry punched him. I tried to prise Harry off Draco but I wasn't strong enough. Who could I call that wouldn't help Harry. Hermione! I ran into the compartment.

"Hermione can you help me a minute."

"Yeah sure" When she got outside she saw Draco and Harry. Draco wasn't even fighting back. He had two black eyes and his head was bleeding in multiple places. His nose was broken. I was near to screaming. Then I noticed I was.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU GET OFF MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HEX YOU!"

Everyone looked at me. I could get angry too!

Harry dropped Draco and Hermione ran over to him whilst I was talking to Harry.

"I told you to try and impress her didn't I?" I nodded for my lip was too swollen for me to talk. "This was not the right time! Why didn't you just shove him off you?"

"He's una's fend" I was trying to say he's Luna's friend but not very well. I think Hermione understood but with my lip I couldn't talk very well. I got up to go into the compartment. I got up walked into the compartment and then passed out.

When I came to I saw Luna's face. That was a good thing to see. I tried to get up but Luna pushed me back down. My head hurt so much! Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the black eyes Harry had given me but my lip had gone down considerably I could probably talk now.

"Bloody hell, Draco are you alright?" That was definitely Ron

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He looked back up at Luna. She had a black eye. "Luna who gave you that black eye?"

"Oh. This it's nothing"

"No it's not! Was it Harry?"

"Got to admire him! I would be calling him potter right now!" Ron said and he was right. But Harry was apparently still Luna's friend.

"Yes but it was an accident" That's when I saw Harry. Not a mark on him I was considering going for him but then Luna said "Don't do anything Draco. Please, for me?" harry looked terrified.

"Alright then"

"Go back to sleep I'll tell you when we get there."

So I did and then I dreamed of Luna and I didn't even care!


	4. Chapter 4- New dorm new beginning

I don't own any Harry Potter Characters forgot to do for last few chapters but I don't own them either! Please review and I hope you enjoy this! I just need to say sorry if this is bad but it is my first one!

"Oh he looks so peaceful when he is asleep. Do we have to wake him up?"

"Luna's right guys"

"You think Draco looks peaceful when he sleeps?" Ron asked near to hysterics

"You know what I mean. I mean shouldn't we just use levicorpus to move him?" They all agreed so Ron, Luna and Hermione got him and his luggage onto a carriage and then all squeezed in with him.

He was still asleep when they got to Hogwarts so they went to Dumbledore's office. Luna asked to talk to Dumbledore alone.

"Professor there is something we need to discuss." He nodded for me to go on but instead I just got Draco's sleeve and pulled it up. The dark mark was now visible. "I would like for Draco to sit with me and my friends at the Gryffindor. I know neither of us are Gryffindor but people in Slytherin want to hurt him and these people don't"

"Was it these people in Slytherin that made him look like that?"

"Well not exactly. That was Harry Potter sir, I had told him something that he didn't like and he took it out on Draco and Draco didn't want to hurt my friend so he didn't fight back"

"Ah I see. Well you need to wake him up now. Then can you manage cleaning him up? Oh and with the amount of blood on his shirt you'll need to change it."

"Ok professor I'll see what I can do. Do you think you could send up some sandwiches?" He nodded and clicked his fingers and then medical supplies and food turned up in front of us. "Thank you!" He smiled then left.

First I clean up all the blood on his face. Then I fixed his nose which, now I was more practiced at didn't wake him up. Finally, I needed to change his shirt.

I unbuttoned it and took it off and I was temporarily distracted by God like figure. As I was putting one of his other shirts on he woke up and asked

"Luna what are you doing?" I blushed it didn't look very good. I stopped. "Oh no carry on I won't be able to do my buttons up I am too concussed." We both laughed and once I had buttoned up his shirt we started to eat all the food.

"Oh hello Draco I see you're up" He made me jump Dumbledore hade that way of sneaking up on you then making you jump.

"Yes, sir I've been wondering where our dorms are."

"Oh yes they are this way"

He led us down to a portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"The password will be Taylor Swift, a muggle singer of whom I have become quite fond! You know _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting… _you don't know it? Well you should listen to it sometime she is a very good singer!" and with that he walked away leaving us to get settled in our new rooms.

Once we got inside we both laughed and then when we looked up we saw the living room for all the prefects then we saw the two empty rooms. We got to decorate it however we liked and mine was unfortunately decked out in the Slytherin colours (Which reminded me to ask about the other Slytherin prefect). My mum had taught me a few household spells but I still couldn't change the colours of the walls.

I knocked on Luna's door and she called me. I went in there to find a room just like her old room, back home. It had all of her friends faces painted on the walls and the ceiling and circling them was the word 'friend'. Then on the wall next to her bed I saw me, not just my face but all of me and Luna and we were sitting in a field under a willow tree. I wish I were there right now!

"Yes Draco?"

"Could you teach me how to do that?" I pointed at the ceiling she nodded told me the incantation and the wand movement.

"All you have to do is think about what you want put on your wall and then it should be there and once you can do that you can even make it so some people can see it!" I think that last part may come in handy for what I was planning on doing with my wall.

I got back into my room and I found out who was the other Slytherin prefect. Pansy Parkinson, in her, extremely ill-fitting, nightgown.

"Hello Draco" she tried to say in a seductive voice.

"Pansy just get out please I don't even like you and I never did"

"Or what?" She said pouting.

"LUNA! Come here I have a rodent in my room" Luna came bursting in beautiful as ever.

"Excuse me do you know that you forgot to put some trousers on with that top?" Pansy smiled sarcastically, said something about Luna being my new girlfriend and the stormed out. Luna then left and then I decorated my room. All over my room I put Luna's name and picture of her face. Along with some words of encouragement I covered that up so Luna couldn't see and then I decorated my room like Luna's but I included my mother just next to my be very small so you could only see if you were sleeping there.

"It's that's so cute! You put that picture of your mother there!" I had just noticed something, Luna saw everything!

"Oh, thanks" I blushed why did she have to know everything.

"No don't be embarrassed I think it's cute!" I still think it's embarrassing!

"Why aren't I on the ceiling Draco?"

"Oh sorry I must have forgotten I still can't get the hang of these spells!"

He performed the spell with Luna in this time, but it only said friend around her, the rest was still underneath.

"That's better Draco! I thought for a second that you didn't like me!"


	5. Chapter 5- Is this really happening?

I don't own any of harry potter!

#######################################

This couldn't be happening! I was not I refuse to believe it! I AM NOT FALLING FOR DRACO MALFOY! I'm not going to be the girl that dates the guy everyone hates! I am Luna people like me! I guess there was only one way to find out whether I liked him or not!

I had just been talking to Draco about his choice in decoration when I told him that he wouldn't be going to Slytherin lessons anymore and that he wouldn't be able to be hurt by them anymore. Then he lifted me off the ground and spun me around!

"Luna you're amazing! Thank you so much!" When he put me down, our faces were practically touching. I never noticed before but his hair just seemed so silky and touchable, that was of course before I noticed I was running my hands through his hair. His hands were on the small of my back and then I looked right into his eyes and kissed him. I was so confused! So I did what I thought was clever at the time. I ran out of the room so quickly and then I ran straight to Hermione.

"HERMIONE I JUST KISSED DRACO!" Hermione looked pleasantly surprised. "Hermione don't you get it? I JUST KISSED DRACO MALFOY!"

"Luna calm down! I get what you are saying but I was hoping it would happen sooner rather than later!" what was she going on about? "Draco and I talked on the train and Luna, he really likes you!" He what? This wasn't possible! That kiss had not only told me I liked Draco, it had led to my discovery of the fact he liked me!

I think I love her! She was so beautiful and now she kissed me and there was no way she couldn't like me! I was so confused though! Why would she run away if she likes me? I spent all day wondering about this when finally in the evening there was a knock on the door. As I was walking towards it all I could think was 'PLEASE BE LUNA! PLEASE BE LUNA!' Thank you! It was Luna! I invited her in and she sat on my bed and I sat on the other side of the room until she beckoned me to sit next to her on the bed.

"Luna, I am really confused, do you like me or was that just spur of the moment" I was about to talk again when she pressed her lips to mine.

"Draco, I'm giving you a chance but you have to be nice to my friends, even Harry! He did say sorry and I think he was just angry that I hadn't told him sooner! Do you think that you can do that Draco?" I sounded like such a girl right now but I didn't even care!

"Yes, yes 100% yes! I have something to show you tomorrow and I am so glad that you get to see it!" Luna turned to leave "Oh Luna, one last thing. Why did you have that picture of me and you in your room?" She ran out of the room giggling! I fell to the floor. I had a date with Luna Lovegood!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was getting ready for my date with Draco. What should I wear? I think I'll go with my jeans and my nice floaty top which has butterflies flying all over it my dream-catcher necklace, a bangle and my teal knee high converse! Perfect now I could go!

I walked to Draco's room and knocked on the door and walked in to see him in his boxers looking over a bunch of outfits. When he noticed me he nearly jumped out of his skin. Then he relaxed and said hey, after that he remembered he was near naked picked up a pair of jeans and put them on.

"Oh sorry Draco I should have waited for you outside I'll just come back later!" I started to walk out the door when he grabbed my arm and said

"Luna I need you to pick out a top I have been trying to find an outfit that would be perfect all day but I couldn't find one and, I just want it to be perfect, so can you pick for me!" Aw he was so cute. I picked the black shirt because I always thought he looked good in black.

"Right Luna let's get going because it's a little way away and I had to beg Snape to let me go and then I had to beg Dumbledore to let me go too!" We set off and when we got near to the spot where we would be staying the rest of the day Draco covered my eyes and guided me.

"3…2…1 Here we are Luna, I hope you like it!" when I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful country landscape. It had a willow tree hanging over a lake which had a waterfall running into it. By the lake there was a picnic basket set out. That is where Draco went to sit down; there was a large amount of cake but there were also strawberries and some sandwiches too!

"Is all this for me?" He nodded. It was perfect just as he had planned! "It's amazing!" I lent of and kissed him! How could he be so hated? He was so perfect! After we had had lunch we went to the lake where there was a rowing boat and Draco got in first and then he helped me into the boat. He rowed and we talked for ages and ages. When we had ran out of things to say Draco took off his shirt and he jumped in and he beckoned for me to come in too.

"But I don't have my swimming costume!"

"Look in the bag!" He had packed my bikini I also noticed that he had packed a full on swimming costume

"Draco why have you got my bikini and a costume?"

"Well, it's quite cold in here but if you're sure you can handle it wear the bikini by all means!"

"Oh I can handle it now turn around!" So he turned around and so did I, once I had changed I dived in and the first thing I thought was that it was so cold! Wait where was Draco? Suddenly something grabbed my waist and I screamed. Then Draco came to the surface and reassured me it was only him messing around! We swum for a little bit then we went to the waterfall.

"Luna, do you like me or is this like a pity date because of the whole death eater thing?"

"Of course I like you Draco and believe me I don't do pity dates!" He lifted me by my waist and pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back. Then he ran under the waterfall with me in his arms! Behind the water fall was a little cave and there were towels our dry clothes and there was also a boat.

"Is it really time to leave already?!"

"I'm afraid so but we'll come back again next weekend if you like! I'll let you in on a secret…you are the first person I have ever brought here!"

"Draco you're so cute!" I gave him a little peck on the cheek and then we got dressed and headed back.

We were sat in the dorm room for the rest of the day then Hermione and Ron came in kissing!

"Um…hi guys" They both leapt apart when they heard me.

"Oh you two are back early I thought you were going to be out all day! Look we don't have to mention this to anyone do we?" Ron said.

"Our lips are sealed!" Luna said and once they got out of the room we burst out laughing.

"Who'd have thought that Hermione and Ron would hook up!" We laughed about this for about an hour. Then we went to Draco's room to watch a film, we ended up kissing most of the way through it and we were so engrossed in that we didn't even notice Harry come in!

"Hello!" We sat up and looked at Harry.

"Hello Harry! How long have you been standing there exactly?"

"Long enough, Luna I am your best friend why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you and Draco don't exactly get on do you?!"

"So is he your boyfriend now then?"

"YES! He is and frankly I've had enough of you Harry Potter! SO YOU CAN GET OUT!" I started crying but Harry didn't move.

"I think it'll be best if you come back in the morning mate" Ron said to Harry from behind.

"Alright, alright! I'll see you tomorrow!" Harry walked out the door.

"Thank you Ron. I know he is your best friend!"

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow Draco, alright!" He walked out of the door.

"Luna did you call me your boyfriend?"

"Yeah is that OK? I mean I know we've only been on one date but we have shared a lot more than other couples!"

"Luna you honestly don't know how long I have waited for you to call me your boyfriend! The only thing we need to sort out is if we go official and tell people and be seen together in public or if we just keep on doing this."

"Draco, I was never ashamed to be seen with you! So of course we go official with it!" YES!

"Alright then! Do you want to watch a film?"

"Yeah! I think we need to watch letters to Juliet!"

So we watched and she fell asleep on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair. Déjà vu!

When we woke we saw we were late and we walked into the hall together mid-way through breakfast and everyone looked up. There were gasps all around us and when we looked at the Slytherin table we saw people talking. Luna was wearing my Quidditch jumper so I think it was pretty obvious that we were a couple! When everyone had had a good look at us we walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down with the others.

"So it's official then. One of my best friends is dating Draco Malfoy! Luna I'm sorry about last night, I think I was just annoyed that you hadn't told me!"

"It's ok Harry!"

"Harry do you think that we can put this all behind us for Luna's sake?" Draco put his hand out and Harry shook it.

"I don't see why not but let me just warn you now, you break her heart and I break you!" Everyone laughed but we all knew he was being deadly serious. "So this weekend how awful would it be to come with me and the gang to Hogsmeade. The girls can go shopping and we'll go to the three broomsticks and wait whilst they gossip and spend all of our money!"

"When you say girls who are we talking about I thought it was only me and Luna who we dating…"

"Well, not exactly! It goes, Hermione and Ron and then Ginny and Blaise have got together!"

"What about you harry?"

"Um, well there is this girl, in the village next to Hogsmeade that I really like, but I don't know what to do because she is a muggle and no one thinks I should date a muggle because I'm harry potter!"

"Go for it mate! You never know you may get to the point where you have to tell her that you are a wizard!" As I said this his face lit up!

"Let's go this weekend!"

I hardly slept all week! Then the weekend came and it was finally time for me to go hang with the girls!

"Hey, Luna get up or else we won't be able to go into Hogsmeade! Oh and Draco we all know you're hiding under the bed so just get out and find an outfit!" Draco came out from under my bed laughing like a ten year old girl!

It took me twenty minutes to get ready! I wore my tights and denim shorts with Draco's Quidditch Jumper which was now blue because he played for Ravenclaw!

"I'm ready, let's go!"

Once we were in town we split up and the boys went to the three broomsticks to have some mead and in Harry's case some butterbeer.

"Luna, you know they are going to interrogate Draco and Ginny they are going to do the same with Blaise!" Hermione pointed this out and we all burst out laughing. We went into a few jewellery stores and then we went into one shop which had a snitch necklace and I bought it with the money that Draco had given me and it turned out the snitch opened and you could put some pictures in there!

So I thought I would take some pictures of me and Draco when we got back and I would put them in the locket! When you weren't wearing it you could also use it in a Quidditch match which was good, I think I could figure out how to charm it so that when Draco caught it, it would open and he would see the pictures!

It was nearly Christmas holidays now and I was wondering where Draco would go. I mean he couldn't go home because lots of death eaters were camped out at his house! Maybe he could come and stay with us for Christmas or we could stay here!

"I think it's about time we got the boys and we headed back!" Ginny suggested, we agreed and turned back after we had bought them some sweets from Honeydukes!

I got back and collapsed on Draco's bed and he came and did exactly the same. "Did harry and Ron interrogate you and Blaise?" Draco nodded and let out a sigh.

"I think they trust me now though so the day wasn't wasted! What have you been doing and what did you spend all my money on, except sweets of course!"

"I bought this!" I showed him my necklace, I had put the pictures in now and it was perfect, I didn't know how well the charm worked yet so I guess now was as good a time as any to try it out.

"Draco hold out your hand!" I slid the snitch onto his hand and it flew up a couple of centimetres and then Draco caught it, then it opened and I saw his eyes fill with tears as he looked at the pictures inside.

"Oh Luna this is so beautiful! When did you have time to do this? Oh I don't even care! It's amazing, my girlfriend is so talented!"

"Draco, it's nearly Christmas, what are you going to do, where are you going to go?"

"I was hoping I could go home by now but it seems that I am still being searched for… so Luna do you think that I could stop by at yours?"

"YES YES YES! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" I jumped up and hugged him for he was now halfway across the room and starting to get changed!

"So that's a yes then! Do you think that your dad will mind? I mean he didn't take too kindly to me last time did he!"

"He will have to deal with it because I'm not going home this Christmas unless you are coming with me!" She sounded so defiant! I had only ever known her as this slightly mysterious and timid girl!

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"I was thinking maybe a day here! A duvet day so to speak!"

"Alright then!"

A DUVET DAY! I HAD WANTED A DUVET DAY FOR SO LONG! Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts but I mean school is still school! Draco entered my room, I was surprised, and I thought we were having a duvet day!

"Draco, I thought we had decided that today was a duvet day!" He smiled at me.

"Yes, but we never said that you had to use your own duvet. So if you don't mind!" He motioned for me to move over and I did, I also opened the duvet up so he could get in. "Thank you, now what? I think we need to talk about Christmas, what do you want? Do I get your dad a present too? Will it just be us three?" He now looked rather panicked!

"Draco calm down! You don't have to get my dad anything and on Boxing Day we'll go to the Burrow, the Weasley's house! Oh and about what I want, I think I may test you on that one! What do you think I want, when you have decided then wrap it up and tada! You just get me a present!"

"Fine then, I know exactly what to get you! Now I think as payback you need to guess what I would like!"

"Oh it's on! My present to you is going to be so much better than your present to me!"


	6. Chapter 6- Home in time for Christmas!

Thank you for the reviews, I don't own any of this I know hard to say but, here is the next chapter... BTW VERY DRAMATIC!

Christmas holidays:

It's going to be fine! He'll be fine! I'll just stay with Luna 24/7! Luna could obviously detect my anxiety because she was clinging on to me and telling me it'll be fine!

"Come on Draco get off the train!"

"Maybe I should just go back to Hogwarts!"

"That's not an option! Now come on!"

Draco took Luna's bags whilst she ran to her dad; her dad picked her up and spun her round just as Draco had done many times.

"Dad you know Draco!" She looked at me beaming, I put my hand out so he could shake it but this moment didn't come.

So instead I said "Nice to meet you sir." SIR! SIR! I sounded like those guys in the muggle films!

"Malfoy…" This was the most awkward thing possible! Luna was starting to look worried and I was so nervous!

"Why don't we go and then we can get started on the turkey!"

"Have you ever had a turkey Draco?" Luna inquired.

"No, but I've always wanted to try one!"SMOOTH! We were now getting near the car park and we went towards a car but when we got to the car we didn't get in it, no, Xeno lifted it up and underneath was a flying carpet. "WOW! I thought you could only get these in the east! Which model is this?"

"It's a Lotus 4000, top of the range! We even got it personalised! Why do you have an interest in flying carpets?"

"DO I?! Yes oh I found one at home and I've spent years and years studying them and I can do some repair work now, but I can't quite figure out how to modify them yet!"

"No I'm having a bit of trouble with that too! I could teach you some stuff whilst you're here, I have another one that belonged to Luna's mother it's a bit girly but we could try and figure out this modification!" XENO LOVEGOOD WAS GROWING ON ME!

"Really, you'd help me do that! The one I've got at home is only a Sita 150 but I'm not allowed to use it because my dad says civilised wizards don't use flying carpets! I don't believe him but it's hard to disagree with my father!"

We had got onto the carpet now, after we had walked to a field down the road from the station and we were about to get into the air when Xeno said "I could teach you a bit right now if you like!"

So he did he taught me how to steer, accelerate and how to take off and land! Once we were back at the house it had taken us an extra 3 hours but it was worth it! Well, in my opinion anyway, I think Luna was getting a bit bored of taking off then landing, taking off then landing, but I think she was overall happy that we had found something to bond over! Otherwise these holidays may have gotten slightly tedious!

"Thank you so much sir!" WOW! I was bonding…with Xeno Lovegood…Luna is going to be so happy!

I got all Luna's luggage in and went outside to find Xeno carrying my bags, with great difficulty, but he was still carrying them!

"Wait there sir, don't worry, I can carry them!" I said whilst taking my bags of a willing Xeno!

"Please don't call me sir! Call me Xeno!" WHAT WAS THIS! I couldn't get over the fact that I was on first name basis with Xeno! He put his hand out and I shook it, just as Luna came out, when we looked at her she giggled and ran towards us and simultaneously hugged us!

"Ok well I'm going to go and cook the turkey, Draco you can go unpack and dad whilst Draco is unpacking could you prepare some Dirigible plums for the sauce!"

I ran up the stairs and went straight to Luna's room, excited to see it again but just as I started to unpack Xeno came to the door.

"Draco, you're not as bad I first thought, but you could be Harry freakin' Potter and I still wouldn't let you sleep in the same room as my daughter! So if you wouldn't mind sleeping in the guest room!" I thought that now wasn't the time to tell him that I shared a bed with his daughter frequently, let alone just a room!

He led me down the hall to a room which was covered in phrases, they said things like 'welcome' and 'I hope you enjoy your stay' "Draco I just have to finish preparing these Dirigible plums and then we can go and modify this carpet!"

It only took about five minutes for him to do this and I watched because I had never seen such strange things before! We went around back and there was a garage, it was cluttered and dusty and everything was crammed together around this beautiful carpet. Xeno was right it was very girly but let's hope we could sort that!

We spent all afternoon in that garage just fixing up this carpet, then it came to modifying it, dinner was nearly ready and we only had about half an hour in which to turn this from a floral print to something a little more…male!

"Draco, before we do anything with this I need to ask you a few things."  
"Ok…" I think I knew what was coming but I was still hoping for something else…

"Do you love my daughter?"…and there it is…I had to be very careful about this. I loved Luna…I loved Luna. I AM IN LOVE WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD! I wanted to shout it from every rooftop. Everyone needed to know!

"Honestly Xeno, I do. I am in love with your daughter and frankly, I have been for a long time. It has just taken me a while to realise it. I've known your daughter for what… a year and a half, I think this is it! You can't tell her that though! I need to give her, her Christmas present first!"

"My lips are sealed! Now how do you want to modify this?"

"Why does it matter what I want to do with it, I thought we were just going to but a blank cover on it and be done with it!"

"It matters Draco because, despite my first impression of you, you're a good kid and I believe you love my daughter. So this is now your carpet!"

"You're joking right? NO WAY! THIS IS AMAZING!" I didn't care what he would think of me, I ran up and hugged him, and he patted me on the back. This was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for me! This felt more like my family then my actual family did! "I need your help on something if you don't mind, Xeno…" I explained what I had got Luna for Christmas and he helped me concoct a plan!

Christmas Day:

I was so excited, it was Christmas day and I was spending it with two of the greatest people in my life! I had done most of the food prep last night so I didn't have to spend the whole day cooking; I just had to keep an eye on the turkey! Draco ran into my room with my present in his hands I tried to grab it but he yanked it away and led me downstairs.

The room was decorated with a tree and lights everywhere. It was still dark outside when Draco led me into my back garden. He made me close my eyes and when I opened them I saw a carpet on the grass which had breakfast on it.

We sat down for some reason Draco sat with his back to me. It was only when he jerked the edge of the carpet up quickly did I realise why! It was a flying carpet.

Oh I loved him so much! I LOVED DRACO MALFOY! I would happily go up to his Dad and shout it in his face! I WAS IN LOVE!

We flew for a little while and we ate breakfast and after about an hour the sun started to rise. When the sun was halfway up and we were hovering about my house again Draco stood up.

He then pulled out my present, and gave it to me. It was small and in the shape of circle. I unwrapped it and found a little box. I opened this box and a beautiful ring which was made up of some tiny silver snakes and had a small raven with its wings open on top; in the middle of this raven was a lovely diamond.

Suddenly, Draco took it off me and got down on one knee, what was he doing…

"Luna Lovegood, I have been in love with you for four and a half years. I hate it when we're apart and I never ever want to be apart. So Luna, will you marry me?" WHAT?!

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I jumped up and hugged him and then he kissed my about fifty times! I never wanted to let him go!

"Do you like the ring? I got it made so we could have the serpent and the raven!"

"Draco the ring is beautiful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV

YES! I WAS GOING TO MARRY THE BEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!

"Luna I have another surprise for you! You, I and our friends will no longer be riding the Hogwarts express! No we will be using my new carpet!" When she looked down she realised it was a different carpet to her dads. "Your dad gave it to me as a Christmas present and if you said yes also as an engagement present!"  
"You mean my dad knows!" I nodded! "I think we should go over to the Weasley's this afternoon. I don't think we should tell them I just think that we should wait for them to notice!"

"I agree, in fact lets go over right now, I can show Ron my new ride too!" So we went and told Xeno, my new father-in-law, I suppose, about the good news and told him we were going to visit the Weasley's.

When we got there I turned to Luna and said I needed to talk to Ron's mum and dad before I went to join her and everyone else. Luna knocked and we were welcomed with open arms, no one had noticed when I left to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, I just needed to talk to you and apologise really, about the hell me and my family have put you through in the past. I never believed any of the terrible things I said to you, but my dad was so big and now I'm bigger than him and I feel I need to apologise. I am not expecting you to forgive me, I just want you to know how sorry I am, I have talked to everyone individually but I thought that I ought to talk to you together." I was crying by this point and when I had finished I stood up to leave the room but before I could Mrs Weasley embraced me in a massive hug.

"We do forgive you, I always thought that was the case and a mother is always right, whether I am your mother or not! Oh and please call us Molly and Arthur!"

"Thank you, Ron is very lucky to have such a loving family!" Now I turned to Arthur "I have something to show you, and everyone else!" I got everyone together and I took them outside to my new ride!

"This is my new ride; it is also the reason why none of us need to use the train again!"

"It's amazing, it's so modern, you could fit us plus another six more on this carpet!" said Ron is awe.

"It was a present from Xeno!" Everyone looked so shocked about not only the fact he had given the carpet to me but also the fact we were on a first name basis! Well, all except Hermione that is, she was looking straight at Luna's hand, right at her ring.

"Um, Luna, Draco, is that ring what I think it is?" Luna and I beamed at them all. The rest of the look thoroughly confused! Luna took my hand, everyone was watching us now.

"We have an announcement!" Luna said in a very proud voice!

"We're engaged!" At first everyone went silent and was looking at us with shocked faces. Then Ron, good old Ron, came up to me, slapped me on the back and said

"Good on you mate!" Then the rest of them joined in. Luna got swallowed up by the girls and then all the boys came and surrounded me. The first question was asked by Ron.

"What you going to do for the stag?" I hadn't even thought about it yet! I did know who was going to be the best man though!

"I don't know yet but I know who I want to be my best man." They were all on tender hooks. "Ron, I would like you to be my best man!" Ron looked a bit shocked and then he was telling me how he was going to plan the best stag ever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luna POV

I had been swallowed up by the girls almost the moment we had made the announcement. The first question was so totally girly it was unbelievable. Ginny said

"LET'S SEE THE RING THEN!" I showed them and they all gasped.

"Oh Luna, it's beautiful, I love the snakes and the raven! It's so cute, it like tells your story in just one look!" This was Hermione!

"Well, where are you going to have the wedding?" Molly asked repeatedly.

"My Dear Molly, we only got engaged this morning!" the girls giggled.

"Well who is going to be your maid of honour?"

"Hermione, I would love it if you could be my maid of Honour!"

"I would be delighted Luna!"

"Oh and Molly, me and Draco would like it if you could make our wedding cake. Draco asked Arthur and he said you made your wedding cake and it was amazing, so please could you make ours?"

"Of course I will Luna!" All the girls screamed and there was a big group hug, at the exact same time the boys cheered a hugged!

"Luna what I really want to know is how he proposed"

"Well, my dear molly, he took me up on his new carpet and we had breakfast and when the sun started to rise he proposed and I didn't even need to think about it!"

A chorus of "aw's" came from both the girls and the boys.

"What about the date?"

"We were thinking the 19th of October, because my mother died in 1990 so we chose, the 19th of the 9th month."

"That's such a clever idea Luna!"

"Oh, it wasn't my idea, it was Draco's!"

"That's kind of you Draco!"

"Thank you Molly! We best be off now, we need to finish cooking dinner, but we'll be back tomorrow!" We flew back and I finished cooking dinner. That night I lay in bed and all I could think was, Mrs Luna Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7- Back to Hogwarts again!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ACTUALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW!

Draco POV

Back to Hogwarts

It was time to go back. After this holidays amazing success I didn't really want it to end but we all had to go back sometime!

Luna was wearing my Quidditch jumper; she was also wearing her ring. We had decided to get the other rings in Hogsmeade. The plan was to go to the train station and when the train was leaving we were going to follow it from the train station.

We flew over there with plenty of time to spare and we all just sat on a bench on the platform and gradually watched the platform fill up. When more and more of a crowd started to gather around us I got a bit suspicious. Finally, me, Ron and harry went to find out why they were all staring at us.

It turned out that me and Luna's engagement wasn't as big a secret as we'd hoped! People also noticed the carpet so in the end we just ended up levitating on the platform and giving first years a little bit of a ride around the platform! When it was finally time for us to go, I was so concerned about the engine I went to check it and we nearly missed the train!

We caught it just in time and at one point we landed on the top of the train to have lunch! When it got dark we all had to light our wands so we were still visible because, as unlikely as it was, we may bump into another carpet!

When we got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore made his speech before the feast and just before we were about to leave he stood up again and said this

"I would also like to congratulate Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood on the engagement, would they like to make their way up here to receive a present from the school!"

Luna and I looked at each other and then we walked, looking at the ground all the way, to the front. Dumbledore gave Luna some snapdragons and me a chocolate frog! He whispered to me "I would like you and Luna to come with me to my office after the feast I have another little present for you two!"

When everyone had left Luna and I accompanied Dumbledore to his office. In his office I found two people I did not expect to see. My parents. My mother ran up to me and gave me a big hug and kissed every inch of my face, whereas my father merely nodded at me. I turned to Dumbledore

"Can he leave, I wish to speak to my mother I do not wish to be associated with that man, it's bad enough I have to share blood with him, I don't want to share a room with him too."

"Draco, I'm afraid I can't do that they have to stay here. They wanted to visit you, and to do that, they had to quit the death eaters. As you may well know, no one quits being a death eater."

What? "You did that for me?!" there had never been this amount of affection in my family, this was unprecedented!

My father nodded, he looked at Luna and with a grimace on his face said "Congratulations, welcome to the family"

"Listen here father; you can stay here nice and safe from the death eaters on one condition that you don't treat Luna any differently than if I'd married Pansy, which, just so we're clear, would have never happened!" My father looked shocked at this outburst as did everyone else.

"Ok, I think we've got the picture Draco. We've got something for you though. Well for Luna actually" My mother handed Luna a veil attached to a Tiara that I know to be a family heirloom. "It's handed down to the next Malfoy bride. It'll go with pretty much anything!" Luna went up to my mother and hugged her. I admired her I really thought my mother would push her away so you can imagine how surprised I was when she hugged Luna back! "Welcome to the family my dear! I've got to tell you it's not exactly easy to marry into this family!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luna's POV

A knock came at the door to Dumbledore's office when the person came in I was surprised to find it was Snape!

"Oh, um, Luna, this is my godfather, Severus Snape!" Snape! Snape was his godfather! Just keep calm, you can deal with it!

"Oh, ok hello Professor Snape!" Then another unexpected thing happened, Snape smiled!

"Please call me Severus! Congratulations! Well, Draco you finally did it! Do you know how long he has been in love with you?" Then I was embraced my Severus!

"Well, when is the wedding?"

"Oh it's on the 19th of October, because my mother died in 1990."

"Oh well I am looking forward to it! I am invited right?!"

"Yes Severus, of course you are! You have been so good to me in ways my family could never be." Draco had also joined the hug now!

"Oh Dumbledore we want you to be there too!" Suddenly, Harry along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix appeared in the fire. Sirius ran in and then Lupin and Kingsley.

"Congratulations you two!" Tonks and Lupin said. Fred and George had already talked to Draco with Sirius. Draco came back shaking and the others were all laughing. At about 11:00 I decided that if Draco and I didn't get some sleep soon we would never be able to wake up in time for lessons tomorrow. Our first lesson just so happened to be potions!

"I think it's time for Draco and I to go, or else we'll be late for your lesson tomorrow Severus!"

"Alright then you two, we'll celebrate for you!" Said Fred and George.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco's POV

When we got back to our dorms Luna pulled me into her room and started kissing me, then she jumped up and put her legs around my waist. She grabbed my hair and steered me towards the bed. Suddenly, I feel her hand going up my shirt and I think to myself, nothing can come from that surely. Then, I feel her hand change direction, when I feel her hands make her way into my trousers I stop.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"You know when I was talking to Fred, George and Sirius?" She nodded "Well, I made them a promise." Luna sighed "After the wedding ok."

"Ok." I started to leave "Stay here tonight, please!" I got back into the bed and before we went to sleep she got me a glass of water and some sleeping potion.

When I woke up the next morning I had no shirt on, I looked down, no trousers either. Then I looked at Luna, she was wearing my shirt. I shook her awake.

"Luna what happened?!"

"Nothing, In the middle of the night you complained of being hot that's all and so was I so I wore you shirt and you wore…that!"

"Alright, as long as that's all! They'd kill me if it wasn't!"

I got dressed and we made our way down to breakfast.

When we walked in, it was like when we were first together, everyone was staring at us, with their mouths open.

"Hey guys, sleep well?" Ron said laughing.

"What? What's the joke?" I asked.

"Well, Draco the thing is we saw you and Luna go into her room, um, and you were, well you were practically eating each other's faces! We also see Luna in your Quidditch jumper and tie and I hate to break it to you but you both have terrible hair!" Hermione said.

"I made a promise to Fred, George and Sirius that I would wait till after the wedding and I will!"

"Well, I think I've lost my appetite what about you!" harry said mockingly. "We have potions with Snape first UGH!"

I was just about to leap to his defence when Luna stepped in.

"Severus is very kind actually! I think you ought to know he's Draco's godfather and they are rather close!"

"You're on first name terms with Snape!" Luna nodded, as did I. Then Harry started laughing but abruptly stopped when Hermione kicked him under the table. "I mean, sorry! Does that mean he'll go easy on us?!"

"No it means he'll go easy on me and Luna!" I said proudly. After all this Luna and I had to wolf our breakfast down so we weren't late so Severus' lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luna's POV

We were still late! We ran in out of breath "Sorry we're late professor!"

"It's ok!" He smiled at us and we sat down at two seats at the front. The lesson was normal, except he was unusually nice to me, it was like I was Draco or something! When I was leaving, he pulled me aside and said to me "Luna, there is a rumour going round that Draco broke that promise he made Fred and George, is that rumour true?!"

"No si-Severus, it's not true they were just having a laugh and I think people took it seriously!"

"Yes, you appear to be the new 'it' couple! Anyway, you must go or else you'll be late! Say hello to Draco for me!" I nodded and hurried out of the room. This was going to be so awkward!

When I got to my next lesson, Hagrid told me to go to Dumbledore's office and that Draco was there too. So I hurried there and it turns out that we had time off to plan the wedding because we had to move the wedding forward so we could have the marquee but Draco and I were happy because we'd get to marry sooner!

"So today we have to get the dress, the rings, the decoration and the suits! We also have to plan your vows and seating plans and little details like that! So you boys go off and get your clothes and we'll go and get ours! We'll meet you in the three broomsticks in about three hours ok?!"

"Mum Calm down it's going to be fine! Are you sure we need three hours?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes certain, Ronald! Now go with Draco and your dad to get some decent clothes!"

"Ok first things first, THE DRESS!" We were hurried down to Hogsmeade and we found the dress shop we were looking for.

There were at least fifty dresses! We had made an appointment and we had the whole three hours to ourselves! Narcissa had come with us and had already given me my tiara and veil and I wore it every time I tried on a new dress.

Two and a half hours later I found the perfect dress. It was kind of a corset at the top and then when it got to the waist it went out about five inches, so it wasn't too puffy but it was still puffy, it had a petticoat on it which was like a taffeta. On the back of the corset the back was low and then over the corset there was a layer of lace which covered all of the back and also made the dress have long sleeves. It was beautiful, and the best part of it was, the fact that the tiara went perfectly!

"Oh it's perfect! It's the one! I can just see myself walking down the aisle in this!" I looked at the price tag, well that was no good! Narcissa saw this and she came up to me and said

"I've got this, I think it's the least we can do, Draco is so happy and we haven't gotten you a wedding present yet so…"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Anything for my daughter-in-law! You know, I always wanted a daughter and now I finally have one in you!"

After that we decided that on what my something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue was going to be. Narcissa charmed the heirloom so it turned to whatever colour represented the house the wearer was in. So of course it changed to blue for me, it was also an heirloom and that meant it was old. Then Hermione gave me some of her earrings to go with my tiara and I never got a chance to wear that necklace (the snitch one) after I took it off, so I guess it was still new!

After all of this we got the bridesmaids dresses, they were different shades of blue, starting from navy and getting lighter. I also enchanted them for some butterflies to fly around on the fabric. We got Narcissa and Molly's dresses too, finally we went to the three broomsticks laden with shopping bags and then balanced between all of our arms, my wedding dress!

"Hey guys, you look bored! How long have you been here?!"

"I would say we've been her about two and a half hours!" Said Ron who then promptly motioned Draco to come and help us. He was trying to take the dress and I ended up shouting at him that it was my wedding dress and he couldn't see it! It was rather embarrassing but we all laughed about it!

After an hour we went back to Hogwarts and my dress was put in my wardrobe, all we had to do know was wait!


	8. Chapter 8- Wedding Bells

Short chapter, but very Dramatic! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Draco's POV

2 MONTHS LATER 09:00

Ron was standing over me and trying to get me up. It's was a Monday so he was having a hard time. Then I realised what Monday it was, it was my wedding day Monday! Once I had realised this I sprung out of bed and nearly hit Ron on the way! I ran into the bathroom and had a shower, next I had a bit of a shave then I found my deodorant gave myself a bit of a spray. Then I went to my wardrobe and got out my clothes. It had a tail and I had a bow tie, which I would need my mother to tie for me! The cufflinks were new, one raven and one serpent, looked a bit odd but I didn't care! I was about to marry the love of my life!

"Right, Ron, let's go!" Ron was laughing, I looked at him inquisitively.

"You want shoes?!"

"Right, shoes!" I ran into my room and put on my shoes. "Now let's go!" Ron nodded and we got my carpet and went to Xeno's!

Luna's POV

09:00

I WAS GETTING MARRIED TODAY! My wardrobe door was open and on it was my dress, in its protective cover still! Hermione ran into my room and screamed a bit. Then she made my hair really big and really curly, she put glitter in it and then I put my jewellery on. She did my make up, I had bright eyes and she even painted some butterflies at the edge of each eye! I had bright pink lips and then I was time for the dress! We carefully slid the dress over my hair and make-up, as not to ruin them, then we did the corset up, after this we needed to fasten the lace cover. The finishing touch was the tiara. Narcissa was crying, Molly was crying, Hermione was crying, I was the only one not crying and it was my wedding! I helped the others get ready; of course Molly and Narcissa were already ready when they came to my dorm but I still needed bridesmaids! DONE! Just in time, it is nearly 11:00 and if we apperate we'll be there on time!

"Ok girls, let's go!" I grabbed onto Narcissa with Hermione whilst the others went with Molly. We arrived at 11:00 on the dot! We had apperated a little before my house and we were going to check my make-up then get the flying carpet over to the other side of the hill.

The music started, my dad took my arm and I walked down the aisle, towards Draco…

"Now for the vows"

"Luna, I have loved you for five and a half years, and I am so happy that I will be able to love you for another five and a half years, and another, and another. I am so happy I'll wake up to that face in the morning. I apologise for everything now and believe me, it's going to be tough, but we'll get through it, Fred and George can make all the jokes they want to about this speech, but it comes from the heart. I love you Luna."

"LOONY, I LOVE YOU, LOONY, I DO!" A chorus came from the front where Fred and George were sat.

"Draco today when I walked down this aisle, I was walking to you, walking to our life together and walking towards my future because the truth is, you're just as sane as I am. I love you Draco."

"I know pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" When we kissed explosions of applause appeared. Then I realised it was actual explosions. Our wedding had been gate crashed, by death eaters.

Draco's POV

Could I seriously not have my wedding day?! There weren't many people there, but whoever was there started to prepare for battle. Some were already in combat. Both me and Luna were fighting, we had told Snape to get out of there because his cover would have been blown otherwise. Whilst I was fighting I noticed one of the death eaters charging at Luna, who I was back to back with. So I made a plan, and I whispered 'duck' to Luna and we both ducked and the killing curse originally aimed at Luna hit the death eater I was fighting instead. Then my dad came charging at the other death eater and killed him without a second thought. My mother was also in the thick of the fighting as was everyone I suppose. There were so many death eaters; it took us nearly an hour to get them to retreat.

They were nearly all gone when one death eater sent a killing curse at Luna, there was no way it was going to miss her, I was about to shove her out of the way when my father did just that and took the full blow of the curse.

Luna caught him just before he hit the floor, she had started crying, my mother had already run over and had taken him, and she was holding him in her arms, I ran over to him. I had hated my father all my life and now he had saved my wife, the same wife I thought he hated. I felt something in his pocket. I took it out, it was the speech he was going to say, I took it up to the spare bedroom and it read:

_Draco and Luna, you are me and Narcissa, we married young. I lead her astray and I got us into a terrible situation, you were our light in all that darkness, you were out hope. I hated bringing you up in that world but I knew Snape would be able to keep an eye on you. If I died tomorrow, I would know I would not have done anything with my life, for I helped to conceive you. You were the best thing that could ever have happened to us, you were too good and I took that for granted. I ruined you, made you selfish, but you pushed through all that, you met an amazing girl. The difference between me and you is that you let her help you, you let her protect you and yet you still couldn't involve her in all the bad things you've done. She made you a better person. I know you are safe in her loving hands. I wish you the best! _

_Father_

There were teardrops on the paper now and Luna was at the doorway, it was time to go back to Hogwarts, my dad was dead, no way of him ever coming back to us and he died thinking I hated him.


	9. Chapter 9- Enjoying marriage too much!

It too saddens me to know that i don't own harry potter, but there it is, the cold hearted truth.

Draco's POV

We took the carpet back to Hogwarts but everyone else just apperated to Hogsmeade and then Dumbledore went to collect them. Luna tried to cheer me up and it actually worked by the time we got to Hogwarts I was feeling great! So great in fact that me and Luna skipped tea, and went straight to out dorm! We kissed and then her hands started wondering south, but this time it didn't stop her. She was my wife now, and there was nothing that anyone else could do to change that!

When we woke up the next morning, I felt great, nothing like decent shag to start the day! We went to breakfast and the twins came up to me whilst Luna sat down.

"Well, by that cheeky grin that's plastered on your face I'm guessing someone got laid! Fred said, a little too loudly and suddenly everyone was looking at us.

"Yeah, I did, but I don't need the entire school knowing thanks!" Fred just laughed and we sat down for breakfast, I kept on looking at Luna and every time she looked at me she just giggled like a ten year old.

A couple of weeks past and nothing happened, Luna was acting a bit strange though, and she was avoiding me too. So eventually I sat her down and said

"Have I done something to offend you or something because we've hardly spoken, and when we have you acted really weird?!"

"No, you've done nothing wrong, I do need to talk to you though." I was worried now.

"What? What is it?!" I felt like I was about to throw up, how had I managed to cock it up already!

"Draco, I'm pregnant…" WHAT!

"OK! We can deal with this!" NO! NO WE CAN'T!

"Do you want to know what sex it is?" PLEASE BE A GIRL! I nodded. "They think it's a girl." YES!

"Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

"No, I thought I'd tell you and then we'd go together." I nodded and we decided to get it over with.

We knocked on his door and we were told to enter.

"Dumbledore, we need some help-"at this point Dumbledore put up his hand as to tell me to stop.

"I am guessing, and this is just a guess, that you enjoyed being married a little too much and now Ms Malfoy here is with child." This man was too clever!

"Um, yes professor. You won't kick us out will you?" He shook his head. Our parents were summoned and we had to own up to it. Some teachers were informed, unfortunately Luna could no longer go near the animals in care of magical creatures, which upset her a lot but she said that the baby was more important. We were about to go when Dumbledore warned us "The next nine months are going to be hard, but after that it is going to be even harder!"

Great.

Nine months later:

Luna's POV

When Draco and I entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on us. This had become a frequent occurrence in the previous few months. My back has been hurting, my tummy has been hurting, m buts got bigger, my tummy's gotten bigger the only good things to come out of this are bigger boobs and a baby! Why can't it just come out already! The only people who have been nice to me are my friends, family and Severus! In fact I was going to visit him today we had him just before lunch so I was going to stay after class and then I was going to have lunch with him.

The day flew past and suddenly it was lunchtime!

"So Severus, is everything ok with you?"

"No not really Luna, I've lost my key so I have to keep the door wedged open!" we both laughed, and my tummy started to hurt, this didn't worry me because my stomach hurt a lot these days! Draco was busy doing some head boy things and I was alone, which harry didn't like one bit, but I was fine with!

Then suddenly something splashed on the floor, I was confused for a moment, and then I realised that my waters had just broken. Snape had just re-entered the room with some food on a tray.

"I think my waters just broke…" He dropped the tray.

"You think, well we need hot water and towels, and do you think you could get Draco whilst I get everything ready?!" She nodded and he hare patronus set off in search for Draco.

Snape was rushing around the dungeon, finding all the necessary ingredients to me some pain relief. "Are you sure that you can't apperate to St Mungos?" I shook my head, clutched my stomach and fell to the floor in pain, the contractions were getting worse. "Come on get up for me!" He helped pull me onto a make shift bed (of stools and a pillow and blanket.) "I don't think I feel very comfortable delivering a baby!" Draco came running down the stairs

"YES! I HAVEN'T MISSED IT!" I was now screaming. "I think it's time!"

"I have a very basic knowledge but I think I can do this!" Snape looked so worried.

"Go on Luna PUSH! PUSH!" Here she is! My beautiful baby girl!

"Um, Draco, there's another one…"

"What?!" ten minutes later I had a bouncing baby boy in my arms.

"Severus, we would like to name the boy after to you. You have helped us so much!"

"Oh, wow thank you, but I couldn't lumber your child with that appalling name!"

"Well, then can you at least name her?"

"I've always thought that Loraella was a beautiful name."

"There we are then! We shall name him, Leo, for he was born in August." Dumbledore burst into the room, with our parents.

"Well, done Severus! You coped far better than I would have!" there were many thank you's and then it was time for everyone to rest, I stayed with Luna, and sat my son and daughter on my chest. This was such a good time in my life.


	10. Chapter 10- Happily ever after?

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!

Luna's POV

"Where would you find a bezoar?" Snape asked. My hand shot up.

"You would find it in-"but I was interrupted by Leo. I got up to go and sort it out but Snape stopped me.

"Can you do some revision please, class, I'll get this Luna!" Any opportunity, Snape had quite a soft spot for Leo, but we all knew that like Draco, his favourite was Loraella! Draco was so fond of her he had not actually out down, except for when she was fed and when she slept. In fact he was sat writing his revision notes with her in one arm and trying to write without holding the paper! In the end Severus took her off him, it didn't go down well, but we agreed that it would be best it Snape looked after the kids just until we finished our O.W.L's! Then Dumbledore had offered to keep them in his office, and our family and friends could come and go, whilst he looked after them! Harry asked him for us!

Our favourite thing to do was go to the three broomsticks and show them off to everyone. Everyone absolutely doted on him! We went to Hagrids a lot too; he had made them each a little wooden mobile to go above their beds! Dumbledore had knitted them some little onsies! We had made Ron & Hermione and Hagrid & Harry all godparents! I had care of magical creatures next, I think I might take Leo and Loraella because we're looking at hippogriffs again and I think Hagrid will let me ride with them in the little saddles that he had made them! I walked down to his hut quite early so that we could have a little talk, Snape was reluctant to give them over but then I reminded him that he had a lesson to teach!

"Hey Hagrid, look who I brought to visit you!" when he saw Leo and Loraella his face lit up.

"Alrigh' Luna, Leo and Loraella get bigger and bigger everyday don't they?!"

"I know! I think Loraella looks more and more like a female version of Draco every day! Leo looks like a very young version of my dad! Do you think that we could ride today?!" I did my puppy eyes!

"Oh ok then, but you have to be careful, if anything happened Draco would kill me!" We laughed and talked until the lesson started and then Hagrid helped me get the kids securely in their little saddles! I climbed on behind them and then we went up into the sky! I had asked for Buckbeak specially, he was very good with the kids!

"See this kids, this is where you're going to learn how to control you magic, you're going to be safe here!"

"Hey!" I looked beside me and saw Draco.

"Oh, hello wait...why are you up here!"

"Well Hagrid said he let you come up here, so I guess I wanted to check that you're ok and that you're safe!"

"Oh how very gentlemanly of you! I was just thinking about how everything that happens at Hogwarts is good! I met you, we conceived our children here, and we had our children here!"

"I guess you're right, I never thought of it like that! Have you heard about the others! There has been quite the turnaround in the dating scene!"

"How so?"

"Well, Harry is dating Ginny. Ron finally grew a pair and him and Hermione are going to tie the knot! Blaise told me Goyle needs to talk to us, so will you come with me after this?!"

"Yeah, ok but the kids will have to come no one can look after them." He didn't like this idea, I could tell, but it was the only option so he agreed. We talked for about an hour and then we went back down, I thanked Hagrid and we went to see Goyle.

"Goyle, what do you want." He hated being here. Goyle started walking towards me and the kids but Draco cut him off and gave him a menacing stare.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for being such and idiot." Draco laughed and started to leave. "I'm serious; I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just wanted to say I admire you for sticking to the person you love, and I'm sorry about your dad."

"Come on Luna, let's go."

"No, I believe him. I think he's changed. You should see his aura, he felt guilty about something, but as soon as he apologised it changed to white, which means he's cleansed."

"Really…"

"I promise you I've changed. My mum and dad turfed me out at Christmas because I refused to become a death eater."

"You can come stay with us if you like."

"Luna!" Luna glared at him "fine, but if you do something I don't like, you're out! This is my family now and if you do anything to harm them I will kill you."

"I got it! You kids are beautiful congratulations!"

"Do you want to hold one?"

"Um, sure!" I handed him Leo and then Leo did something very strange, his hair turned bright red.

"What the?!" Was my first reaction.

"I think we need to talk to Tonks!" At that second Loraella's hair turned pink.

"Quickly!"

We rushed to Dumbledore's office and we showed him what had happened. Leo's hair was now purple and Loraella's was green. He called Tonks immediately.

"Wotcha Mal-"she looked at Leo and Loraella. "Oh. I see, well this is incredibly rare! Normally you have to be born into a family of metamorphmagi not many people can just be a metamorphmagus without inheriting it, but it's not impossible."

"So you don't think this is just their magic?"

"No, sorry it's just not possible even though a child's magic can get out of control, this spell would take so much skill, and I think there are only a handful of people who can manage it."

"Well, this is great! They can entertain themselves now!" this was great I don't need to waste my time trying think what would go best with their hair! Suddenly Severus burst in.

"What's wrong are they dying, are they OK?! I can find a cure I promise!"

"Severus, they're fine! We just found out that they're metamorphmagus!" Luna reassured him.

"Oh! Well can I hold them just to make sure?!" AW! I handed him Loraella. "I think I need her to stay with me for a while, just so I can be sure she's ok!" and with that he ran out of the room with Loraella in his arms.

It was nearly Easter and we were staying at my dad's house!

Easter Holidays:

Draco's POV:

I had a surprise for Luna! Yes we were going to her dad's house, and then we were going to our new house. It turns out that my father wanted me to be happy and left me and Luna some money; I had built a beautiful house halfway between her dad's house and the Weasley's house. I had had it decorated whilst we were at school, everything was baby-proofed and Luna's dad and Molly had helped pick out the design and colour scheme! We made our way home, this time with Goyle too and he admired the flying carpet so much he wanted to fly it, I said no of course but still!

Xeno was in on the plan so as soon as we got in he helped me persuade Luna to come with us. We used my carpet because Luna flat out refused to walk "I've just had twins you know, I think that you should reconsider that offer!" were her exact words.

We were nearly there now, "Luna, what would you think about us moving in together?"

"I would think it would be very awkward to live in a house with both my dad and my boyfriend!"

"What if your dad didn't live there?"

"You can't kick my dad out of his own house, Draco!"

"No, no, I know that! Hey Luna, you see that house in front of us, what do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful!" YES!

"Do you want to get a closer look?" she nodded, so in we went, she was so captivated by the houses beauty that she didn't even notice I had a key! "So is it still as beautiful as before?"

"Even more so!"

"I guess you wouldn't mind living somewhere like this?!"

"I would love to live somewhere like this!"

"Good thing you do then!" Her face lit up.

"Draco, are you serious?!" He nodded. She jumped into his arms and kissed every inch of his face. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too! You want to see something cool?!" She nodded. I led her upstairs and showed he the rooms, on the doors they said, Mummy & Daddy, Leo Lucius Malfoy, Loraella Hermione Harry Malfoy and finally it said Goyle.

Goyle turned to him "You're the best, mate!" He hugged him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well it's already got everything ready except our room decoration! I sorted out the kids rooms but we need to sort out our rooms! The fridge is fully stocked!" He looked at Goyle and Goyle ran off to the kitchen. "So Luna, I'll leave decorating the room to you!" with a quick wave of her wand the Muriel of me and her when we first met, on another was when I proposed, on another was the birth of the children and on the final wall was the Muriel she had painted of me and her in that field. "it's amazing! When did you have time to do all of these!" she shrugged and went in for a kiss.

"Oh, um, sorry guys…"Ron started to walk out again.

"It's ok, we were only kissing!" he was still bright red!

"It's ok, Ronald had the emotional range of a teaspoon and finds things like this too embarrassing!"

"Ron, we have kids, we've done a bit more than kiss mate!" Ron stuck his fingers in his ears.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA NOT LISTENING LA LA LA LA LA!" Everyone was laughing at Ron's immaturity!

"Speaking of babies how are they?" this started a long boring conversation about babies, a conversation that I wasn't too keen on, so me, Ron and harry snuck out of the room. We joined Goyle in the kitchen and he was enjoying some mead, and we all joined in!

"So Draco to make it up to the kids for being the worst uncle Goyle and kid could have, I got them these!" he presented me two mini broomsticks. "I know they're too young now but you never know, in a couple of years' time!"

"Thanks mate!" In a couple of years' time, I like the sound of that!

2 years later

Luna's POV:

Everything had been perfect for me and Draco until this summer, everything had happened so fast! There were lots of attacks and then Harry and that went missing and we set up a special radio on behalf of everyone who needed some hope, because in case I forgot to mention, VOLDEMORT TOOK OVER! Then Harry came back and everyone fought and then he went missing again, and now Hagrid is carrying him dead in his arms. I am standing with Narcissa and Draco and my dad too.

Voldemort is telling us to join him or die and then Neville walks out and is talking to him about Harry then suddenly Harry jumps up out of Hagrids arms and runs across the courtyard into Hogwarts, we all follow. Including Voldemort. I ran inside and Draco made me go and stay in the room of requirement and look after the kids suddenly Draco ran in and told me to hide, so I did. Then Voldemort entered the room too, and he push Draco to the floor, Draco's wand flew across the room, and Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco.

"Cru-"

"Expliarmus!" great I had one thing to do, hide, and I couldn't even do that!

"Hello Luna, I forgot to congratulate you and Draco on the engagement, well and the kids I suppose, only in your sixth year, already married and had twins, well done!" He stalked towards me, Draco got up and threw himself at Voldemort but before he even got close with a wave of Voldemort's wand he was back on the floor.

"Looks like I found your weakness! How would you like it if I did this, Crucio!" a pain ran through my body, but this was no ordinary pain, it was like I was on fire and being hit with fifty stunning spells and then times that by 100,000,000,000! I saw his face, he was being held back by two death eaters and even then Fenir Greyback had to be roped in to help keep Draco from breaking free. Finally, he stopped and I was nearly unconscious. Then he turned to Leo and Loraella, I tried to get up but I couldn't, suddenly there was a great cry from the doorway and Hagrid came in shouting

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GODCHILDREN!" He snapped Voldemort's wand in half and then jumped on him and tore him limb from limb, he was merciful, and he started with the head, after that he was dead, but Hagrid was on a rampage. "Well, I don't think he'll be showing his face!" then everyone barged in and they all saw Hagrid standing over Voldemort's body and holding Voldemort's head high, everyone cheered, however gross it was.

"Well, I think, Hagrid, you deserve your wand back! We shall go down to Ollivander's and get you a wand tomorrow, and I am sure that the teacher's would be more than happy to give you after-school lessons!" said Dumbledore. Draco ran up to me

"Are you ok? I swear I tried to help it was that Greyback though!"

"Draco, I know I saw you! You were so brave and I am so happy you're my husband!

##################################################################################

I guess in the end you could say that they lived happily ever after, but I guess they had to work to get there!


	11. SEQUEL?

I have started writing something else but once I have finished that then I may write a sequel, I want you lot to have some input so please message me with any suggestions on themes for the sequel! I don't know what to write about in the sequel, maybe like talking more about how nice Snape is? PLEASE HELP!


End file.
